It Started With a Spoonful of Rice
by Ginpetals
Summary: Sometimes the strangest things can trigger the newest feelings. SparxNova Rated for safety.


_**Story Title**: It Started With a Spoonful of Rice_

_**Story Rating**: Pg_

_**Dedication:** To The Food Fighters! Say it Loud, Say it Proud! Peace!_

_**Disclaimer:** How I wish I owned them, Chiro would be making me pancakes..._

* * *

Lunch time in the Super Robot was like...well...was like...let's just say it was interesting. Something always different on the table, not always a good different, but never what they had the previous day. Today it was rice, potatoes and chicken. Or in Antauri's case, rice, potatoes and a salad of some sort.

"Did you see the look on his face when he realized he'd lost?" Sparx smirked at the thought of the earlier battle. It was a simple fight really. A bunch of amateurs with big guns.

"Priceless!" Chiro agreed.

"Then when that faulty smoke bomb exploded and sprayed Nova, Jeesh" Sparx laughed.

Nova rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. She'd been blacker than Black Antauri when that thing shot off. It took her an hour just to wash the gunk all from her fur and get it out of her circuits. She picked up a spoonful of rice and flung it at Sparx, hitting him between the eyes. Now it was her turn to laugh.

He picked up his own spoon and fired some rice at her, hitting her shoulder.

She kicked up a brow, hopped down from her seat, bowl in hand. Jumping up next to Sparx she promptly dumped her entire bowl over his head.

The team watched, grinning, while Gibson muttered something about having to clean this up later.

Sparx grabbed his plate and splashed it in her face. She was now covered in not only rice but potatoes as well. She glared at him, mouth slightly agape.

He grinned smugly and slid off his chair, preparing to run.

"You're thinking 'Oh no he didn't!' But I so totally just did!" He laughed and ran as Nova grabbed a bowl of potatoes and shot after him.

Antauri chuckled to himself, knowingly.

* * *

"You're dead now Sparky!" He felt something crash against him and he fell, rolling a few feet. Sparx had lead her as far as the river, gathering a few strange looks from the citizens as he ran by, covered in specks of rice. He lay now on a patch of grass looking up at Nova, who was smiling and holding up the bowl she'd grabbed earlier.

"Oh no you didn't" she laughed and plunged the potatoes on his laying figure.

He jumped as they hit him, they weren't as nice when they were cold. He grabbed Nova's wrist pulled her down. She squeaked in surprise as she sat and he didn't waste a second, his hands against her shoulders to keep her from getting up, or turning so he'd be the one at her mercy yet again.

"Now then..." her eyes widened as he leaned in close. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear. "...On to the real torture." He gave her a wicked smile that she was able to spy from the corner of her eye. His hands move down to her sides, and his fingers began to gently massage her stomach.

She giggled uncontrollably. "Sparx!...S-stop!" she laughed.

He'd found she was ticklish some time back during training, she'd knocked him out of the way of one of the lasers and his elbow had pressed against her side unintentionally. She'd squeaked and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, hoping...praying he hadn't heard it. But he had and used it against her. He'd even threatened to tell the others so that they might be able to torture her as well.

She pushed against him, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Tell me Im hott." Sparx teased.

"N-never!" she retorted between laughs.

"Say Im the best."

She shook her head.

"Then suffer!" his fingers quickened their pace and she squirmed under his touch, shrieking.

"Say it..."

"No!"

"Say 'Sparx Rocks'!" he grinned.

She couldn't stand it. "F-fine! Sparx Rocks!" He laughed in triumph and ceased his rabid tickling. She took a few breathes, trying to regain her composure. "Get off me!" she told him, glaring. She couldn't put anything into the glare and Sparx knew it was false. He lifted up anyway, and she sat, plucking a few rice pieces away. "You look ridiculous." he chuckled.

"Me?" she gave him a look. "What about you?"

"I never look ridiculous." he puffed up his chest. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You do." she stood up, wiping handfuls of potato away, her fur stuck in places where the spuds had clumped together. She made a face. "Yuck. See what you did?" she asked hands on hips.

"Me?" his eyes widened in partly mock surprise. "You started it."

"I didn't think you'd pour potato on me." her tail flung some bits of food into the grass.

"What was I supposed to do? Fling chicken at you?"

She couldn't think of a witty comeback to this, so she shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Would you really tell the others Im...ticklish?" she asked. She could just see what might happened if he told. Chiro and Otto popping out of nowhere. Gibson and Antauri? Would they use her tickishness against her too? She hoped not.

He looked up at her, getting to his feet slowly. "Depends."

She fixed him with a look. "On?"

"If you really ticked me off or not."

"You couldn't stay made at me." she stuck out her bottom lip and gave him the famous puppy dog eyes.

He laughed. But he knew she was right, he couldn't stay mad at her. No matter how many times she smacked him or gave him an insult. He'd always come back with some way to make her roll her eyes or smile or roll her eyes and smile. The anger just melted away...

"How do you think they walk?"

She blinked and frowned. "Huh?"

"You know when people have those dances and the women wear those big poofy skirts and really high heels? How do they walk all night with out getting sore or tripping or something?"

She shrugged at his out of the blue question. "Dunno. I never really thought about it much."

"Aw, Lady Whipinwash!" He stood, turned and bowed so low his nose almost touched the ground. He'd adopted a false accent that made him sound like he was drunk. "I do dare say the clouds will be raining snow tomorrow! What do you say to that?"

She also stood and decided to humor him so she took on an extremely high voice. "Lord AiMeendo! I say that snow in August is uncanny!" He grinned at her following along with his game. "Honestly! The things children get into! If I've told them once! I've told them a million times to not mess with that bloody machine!"

He gasped and pressed a finger to her lips. "A young lady such as yourself should not be using such language! A young man on the other hand can say whatever the bloody hell he pleases!" She smacked him lightly. "One shouldn't say such things in front of a grand duchess!"

He beamed. "Glorious ball King Donun Loan Hankin has held, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh! Simply Marvelous!

"Perhaps I could have this dance?"

"Of course Lord Aimeendo!"

"No." He shook his head and held out his hand. "Could **I** have this dance?"

She paused, he was asking her to dance? Her? Her heart ran ahead of her mind and she found her hand in his. Smiling he straightened up and placed his hand at her waist. Hesitantly she held her hand at his shoulder. Her palm against the cold metal that suddenly seemed warm.

He liked this feeling, pure content. Like nothing could go wrong. He felt warm, dizzy. But it was a good dizzy a good warm. He never wanted it to stop.

Everything passed by in a blur, they weren't going very fast. But to be locked in his embrace, his fingers curved softly around hers, it made her head spin. She swallowed, her throat felt like cotton and her tongue seemed to swell in her mouth. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think.

His hand moved up to her lower back and sharp intake of breath slipped past her lips at his boldness.

They were close, very close. Closer than what would of been thought of as appropriate, only a breathe apart. He stopped suddenly and she was frozen in his grip, his hand curled tightly around hers and his hand snug at her back, she was frozen. He moved closer. She couldn't breathe, her heart was thumping against her rib cage wildly, it was alive and was clawing to escape, to meet his.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

She felt she could fly, jump from the moon and never hit the ground. If only for a second she felt she could never be battered down.

All the tension in his mind melted like butter in a hot sauce pan. Her hand fell from its place in his and gingerly draped his neck.

She broke the kiss, regretfully. She felt the thinnest of blushes clouding her cheeks. He smiled lightly.

"We should probably go get cleaned up." he said softly, as if his voice would shatter the colored emotion that lingered in the area.

She nodded, still to flustered to speak.

"Come on then." he chuckled and took her hand, leading her along.

She paused and he looked back. "What's wrong?"

She sucked in a breath and stood next to him, grinning. "Last one to the robot is a mud for brains sad excuse of a monkey!" she laughed and ran off.

He grinned and shouted to her. "Well the first one there has to kiss 'em!" He laughed hearing her squeal at his suggestion.

He and Nova would still have their games, still have their fights, but they were closer because of it and he wouldn't ever want to have it any other way.

* * *

Tell me dudes! Was this as good as you'd like it too be?

Now...

I have a **survey**! _((Reviewers: NOOOOOOOOO!))_

1.) What's your name? _(Pen name I mean)_

2.) Cake or Pie?

3.) Black Antauri or White Antauri?

4.) Where did you get those Coconuts?

5.) Are you suggesting Coconuts migrate?

6.) What was your most favorite part of this story?

7.) Claws or Fangs?

8.) If you could be anywhere in the world right this very second where would you choose to be?

9.) What's scarier? Death or Eternal Life?

10.) What's your Dream Job?

_Double thumbs up_ Now click the little 'Go' button and send in your replies, results! Whatever!


End file.
